This isn't our last
by SilentFireVamp
Summary: Harry Potter has finally killed the dark lord! Seems like nothing can defeat him? WRONG! What happens to Draco when Harry's sick and he might not make it? Characture death, suicide, MM harry draco pairing...


Warning: This contains character death, suicide, a mature content. Slash! Draco/Harry. Don't like it please don't read.

I do not own Harry Potter. That is the brilliance of JK Rowling!

**Dracos POV**

He did it. He won the war between good and evil. Good being victorious of course. Yes that's right… I Draco Malfoy and the whole Malfoy clan were really spies for the light side. He found out the same night I told him I loved him. Him being Harry Potter.

I waited eagerly for him to return to his new home at Malfoy Manor. Today was the day I was going to ask Mr. Harry James Potter to be my husband. The door. I ran to it hoping it was him… but it wasn't it was Dumbledore of all people.

"Mr. Malfoy… I think you better come with me." I looked at his grievance face.

"What is Harry alright! He didn't die did he!" Tears welled in my eyes

"No Mr. Malfoy he is alive… but you had better come with me. Do you have floo powder around?"

"Yes… over there." I showed him to the fire place and the next thing I knew we were rushing out of a hospital fire place.

"Wait here please Mr. Malfoy" I noticed Dumbledore's twinkle in his eye just wasn't there anymore.

Pacing back and forth waiting I finally saw Molly walk out from a hallway. Since coming out as a light side I've become rather close to the Weasley family. I noticed she was crying… but why?

"Molly what is it?" I rushed to her worriedly

"Harry… he's sick Draco" she choked out "And there is no cure for it either"

Total and utter shock. I couldn't believe it, the man of my dreams, defeated the dark lord, and survived many what should have been deaths, but is struck down by illness. There where no words to be spoken… I just looked lifeless. After some time she finally spoke up.

"He's down the hall… go see him." She walked away sniffling.

I walked down the hall wondering would this be the end of us. I was getting uncomforterbal around all these sick people… but you are one of them aren't you?

Standing outside your room I was wondering what to do? Suddenly the door opened and there was Hermione.

"I'll leave you guys alone… I need to go find Ron." She whispered slightly tearing up and walking off.

"Hey there stranger." Harry's voice said softly

Draco stood there in silence shocked at how pale Harry looked. No words could escape his lips besides a simple "Oh gods…"

Harry noticed this and smiled. "Its okay Dray… you can come see me." He scooted over in his bed. "Take your shoes off and come snuggle with me. I missed you so much.

Draco nodded and did so. Curling up to Harry he felt a comfort that was taken away from him so long ago. Tearing up he just held Harry and Harry held him back. "I missed you more" Draco said teasingly.

"Prove it" Harry simply said before kissing Draco softly.

"Oh I'll prove it" Draco smirked and kissed Harry again only this time more passionately. It was a soft kiss at first but soon turned into a battle for dominance. Draco won of course and Harry wouldn't have it any other way.

"Mmm… I love you Dray" Harry said cuddling closer.

"I love you too… Harry?" Draco said with a frown.

"Yes love?"

"How long do you have? Don't lie to me either"

Harry sat in silence, he felt Dracos chest tighten as they both fought back tears. "I don't know for sure Draco… but I don't want to think about it. I want it to be in the present, right now, no tomorrows, no later on, I want you here with me… and it's what I have."

"I'm sorry" Draco whispered tears running down his eyes.

Harry kissed Draco "Don't be. I have something for you Draco" He turned to his bag on the other side of the bed and rummaged through it before pulling out a ring. "I know I'm not going to make it for marriage, though it would be an honor to marry you… but I want you to have this. This ring will symbolize my love for you no matter what happens. A promise that someday we will meet again and live together without pain or anything." He coughed a little.

Draco just looked at the ring in silence before taking it and putting it on his finger. "Harry I… I want to marry you… and if-"he was cut off by a nurse coming in the room.

"Mr. Malfoy, visiting hours are over now."

Harry held Dracos hand. "Please… can he stay just this one night? I feel alright."

The nurse hesitated for a moment and nodded. "Anything for you Mr. Potter. I shall inform them of Mr. Malfoy's stay but he must leave in the morning tomorrow. He can return but you need your rest." She left the room.

Harry had a big smile on his face and he was holding out some playing cards. The rest of the evening they spent talking about life at Hogwarts, what happened when Harry had killed Voldemort, and anything that just popped into their heads at the time. Now going on close to 2AM the two of them lay in the bed cuddling close. Draco was kissing Harry's neck softly.

"Oh Dray... that feels so good. I missed this." Harry had now grabbed Dracos head and pushed his lips into his.

Draco's hands were slowly unbuttoning Harry's pajamas still kissing him his tongue swirling around his mouth tasting what he missed for months. He moved to straddle Harry's waist and took off both their shirts.

"It is okay we're doing this right?" Draco said cautiously. "I'm not hurting you am I?"

Harry pouted at the sudden halt of his pleasure but looked up at Draco. "It's fine Dray I'm not dieing yet. And no you aren't hurting me… but if you don't continue I'm going to hurt you." He said with a giggle and a wink. "Draco… make love to me tonight."

"Harry I'm going to show you..." He positioned himself between Harry's legs. "Just how much I love you tonight."

Sorry folks it's edited out just to be safe… I'm thinking about showing what happens in another link though!

They lay curled up until next morning when the nurse came in.

"Mr. Malfoy… unfortunately you have to leave… just for a few hours you can come back tonight if you wish."

Draco reluctantly left kissing his boyfriend before going. "I love you so much."

"I love you too Dray." Came a response with a smile from Harry. With that Draco went home and laid down for a restless sleep.

The phone.

A groggy Draco awoke and answered it. "Hello?"

"Draco?" A shaky voice responded.

"Yea Hermione what's wrong? Is Harry alright?" a more worried tone.

"He's… he's dead Draco!" Hermione whaled.

"He's… no… I'll be over there in a bit." He hung up the phone in a daze and somehow managed to get to the hospital.

"Draco… I'm so sorry." Ron was sitting there tears rolling down his cheeks.

Hermione walked up and hugged Draco in a tight motherly embrace. "He wrote this for you… I didn't read it I swear." She handed him a note.

He quickly walked to the bathroom and locked himself in a stall.

_To my dearest Draco,_

_My time is short if you are reading this I have long since gone. Don't let my death be in vein… let it be in glory. I defeated the Dark Lord, I saved the world once again, but most of all I got to spend my last two years with you. You are the most wonderful person I've ever met. You still amaze me with your brilliant eyes. _

_Do you remember when we met? Can't believe we use to be so childish… and then we matured and grew to love each other. You were my first you know… and I wouldn't have wanted it any other way. You showed me the happiness I never really got to see. I use to believe that when I died I'd be the happiest man on earth. Now that its time I don't want to go… there's so much we haven't done yet. I never thought I would be the saddest man on earth, but here I am._

_Draco I know right now you are hurting so bad inside. Just please don't be sad for long. I want you to be happy you have so much to live for. Remember it's okay to cry…_

_When the time comes I will see you again… I'll be waiting for you beyond those gates up there with open arms. Until then I shall watch you from heaven and wait until I can feel your lips on mine. I love you Draco Malfoy… and I always will. Never forget that. This isn't our last goodbye…_

_Harry_

**Dracos POV**

What seemed like hours I sat in that stall crying. I finally got up to face the rest of them. I remained silent the rest of the time sitting in a hospital chair.

Hours after your funeral I sat by your grave site… even in death you are beautiful. Lying by your grave fiddling with the head stone.

_In loving memory of_

_Harry James Potter_

_A loving boyfriend, a hero, a savior._

I couldn't stand the silence. I couldn't stand the fact I can never touch you in life for again. I'm afraid to be alone… and you left me… alone.

Reaching into my pocket I pulled out a bottle of mixed pills. Sleeping pills, aspirin, anything you can name it was probably in that bottle. A smile reached my lips as I poured them into my mouth and washed them down with a potion I made last night. A poison.

Lying beside the grave I felt myself growing tired so I shut my eyes and faded into darkness.

Not long now Harry… I'll be seeing you soon… this isn't so bad… I'd thought it would be dreadful… infact... I'm warm… it's getting hazy… black… no pulse… gone.

I love you Harry.

A.N: So what do you think? It's not the best but I think its alright. R/R please!


End file.
